The eqba Awards 2016
by eqba Awards
Summary: Los mejores fics de pokemon, votados por grandes autores de fanfiction. Este 2016 viene con nuevas categorías.


Hace justo un año, el 28 de junio de 2015, salió a la luz la primera edición de los premios eqba; los cuales solo fueron elegidos por una sola persona. Este año hemos querido cambiar esto, hacerlo más acorde con unos premios públicos. Este año hemos contado con un amplio jurado, el cual nos ha dado sus opiniones en cada categoría, siendo los eqba 2016 el resultado del recuento de todos los votos emitidos por categoría.

 **Estos han sido los 18 votantes este año:**

Andreu320

Crismson Striker GunFire

Angylopez

SandyT21

RoySsTy

Taisei Ayasaki

.de .Kalos

Yuzuki Usagi

SatoSere96

Asurax1

MesserStone

Monpoke

Amphy and Alex

Kokomi-desu

Flame n' Shadows

Jorgelatina148

McCanario de Hyrule

Altair The Facking Assassin

Obviamente los votos se han regido por unas **normas** :

-No está permitido el auto voto.

-Se podía votar como máximo a dos fics por categoría.

-No hace falta votar en todas las categorías

-El voto es secreto

-El recuento ha sido totalmente imparcial

Queremos agradecer a todos los que se han prestado a colaborar con nosotros para hacer posible esta segunda edición de los eqba. Y obviamente también darle las gracias a todos los escritores que han escrito todos los fics nominados, sin ellos no podríamos disfrutar de estas maravillosas historias de pokémon

Dicho esto, empezemos con los premios.

 **MEJOR BANDA SONORA**

 **Los fics que han sabido incorporar mejor canciones en la lectura.**

•Actores, jorgelatina148. 3 votos

La Guerra X-Cross, Crismson Striker GunFire. 2 votos

Pokemon, un campamento de ensueño, Pyronight98. 1 voto

Pokemon Battle Online, Jovat. 1 Voto

 ****

 **MEJOR FIC DE HUMOR**

 **Los fics que más risas han causado en nuestro jurado**

•¿Estamos casados?, SatoSere96. 3 votos

Cita de tres, Taylor Rowan. 1 voto

¡De vacaciones con los Ketchum!, Altair The Facking Assassin. 2 votos

Atrapados en el baño, Altair The Facking Assassin. 1 voto

El viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova, pdsntk. 1 voto

Al carajo la despedida de soltero, marth de andromeda. 1 voto

Las desventuras de ketchum, DiegoelSuper. 1 Voto

Guerra por Ash, Mario Uzumaki. 1 voto

 **MEJOR FIC POST-APOCALÍPTICO**

 **Cerca del fin de la humanidad... ¿Qué ocurre? Estos fics nos lo narran a la perfección**

•Gen Furia, Asurax1. 4 Votos

La Guerra X-Cross, Crimson Striker Gunfire. 2 Votos

El mundo a su merced, Lector Shenlong. 1 voto

 **MEJOR FIC DE AVENTURAS**

 **Vivir una aventura es lo más emocionante, variado y entretenido, tanto que ha habido un empate entre dos fics, por saber narrar a la perfección diferentes aventuras atrayendo por igual...**

•Varados En La Isla, Altair The Facking Assassin. 2 votos

•Dilemas de campeón: Amor, Darktemplar28. 2 votos

Reyes y Vasallos, Danyeda Goofy Panterita. 1 voto

El nombre en tu muñeca, JimenaYellow. 1 voto

The electric tales of Champion, Rated-Y2J. 1voto

Los principes del equilibrio, The daugther of Moon. 1 voto

Pokemon battle online, Jovat. 1 Voto

Pokemon special: Años después y dias ocuros, Yami4923. 1 voto

El viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova, pdsntk. 1 voto

 **MEJOR FIC DE ROMANCE**

 **Ah... el amor. El género con más lectores, y por lo tanto con más fics. Varios ganadores es el resultado de que haya tantos fics entre los que elegir**

•Ni un segundo más, SandyT21. 2 votos

•Por y para siempre, Angylopez. 2 votos

•Amor dimensional, SatoSere96. 2 votos

Mi viaje con las Gabena, MesserStone. 1 voto

Ni un segundo más, SandyT21. 1 voto

¡De vacaciones con los Ketchum!, Altair The Facking Assassin. 1 voto

¿Estamos casados? , SatoSere96. 1 voto

Enigma, El coordinador Pokémon, Kamen Rider Predator. 1 voto

Béisbol, DragonFG. 1 Voto

 **MEJOR FIC ¿WTF?**

 **Cuando algo te sorprende, te deja en shock o te parece ridículamente estúpido sueles usar la expresión inglesa WTF... bien, pues estos fics son los que más "WTF" han causado entre nuestros votantes.**

•El mundo se va a la mierda, Darksoldier41. 2 votos

Soy un Lucario, 15RodriguezAccion. 1 Voto

Viaje pokemon censurado, pabillidge90. 1 Voto

Pokemon Enterprises, jorgelatina148. 1 voto

Ley peligrosa, Whalter. 1 Voto

Ash y Serena van a la fiesta de baile, Hangover15. 1 Voto

 **MEJOR FIC SCI-FI/CIENCIA FICCIÓN**

 **Por desgracia casi ninguno de los jurados han votado esta categoría. La ciencia ficción está infravalorada, ¡muchos no saben la emoción que puede causar!**

•Amor dimensional, SatoSere96. 2 votos  
La Guerra X-Cross, Crismson Striker GunFire. 1 voto

 **MEJOR LEMON**

 **Lemon: Fics para adultos por contener escenas en las que se describe el coito sin censura. Si eres menor de edad no deberías leer esta categoría. Igualmente los lectores de este géneros son un poco pillines.**

•El baile del Amour, Gamerzx14. 2 votos

Pasión nocturna, TheGhostShadow. 1 Voto

Guerra por Ash, Mario Uzumaki. 1 Voto

Deseos de Amour, Gamerzx14. 1 Voto

Un Amour Prohibido, Gamerzx14. 1 Voto

Los beneficios de un corazón roto, Ryuunoko. 1 voto

Viaje pokemon censurado. pabillidge90. 1 Voto

 **MEJOR ONESHOT**

 **En Español se denominan microrrelatos a las historias con poca extensión. Un Oneshot es eso, un historia breve. Si se alarga un poco más los denominamos Two-Shots.**

•El Lago, jorgelatina148. 2 votos

Perdóname, BGBFAN-FICS. 1 voto

Cuando aprendí a amarte, BGBFAN-FICS. 1 voto

Tabú, Hitomi Fubukii . 1 voto

La novia de Ash, Angylopez. 1 voto

 **MEJOR FIC**

 **Bien, empieza lo bueno. ¿Cuál habrá sido el mejor fic del año?**

Pokémon XY&Z: Second chance , FireAkai15. 3 Votos

La buena vida del campeón, Asurax1. 2 Votos

Pokemon Battle Online, Jovat. 2 Votos

Pokesecundaria, Ghost-Walker250, 2 Votos

El que se enamora pierde, Albe20. 1 Voto

Mi viaje con las Gabena, MesserStone. 1 voto

El amor es, voluntad, Smoking Crow. 1 Voto

Hacer lo correcto (Escritos Por la Paz), Altair The Facking Assassin. 1 Voto

 **MEJOR AUTOR**

 **Si hay una mejor historia tiene que haber un "mejor autor". Bien, aquí tienes a los mejores.**

•Altair The Facking Assassin. 3 Votos

SandyT21. 2 Votos

SatoSere96. 2 Votos

BELLE BW031. 2 Votos

DarkTemplar28. 1 voto

pabillidge90. 1 voto

The daugther of Moon. 1 voto

MesserStone. 1 voto

Jovat. 1 voto

Albe20. 1 Voto

Satosere91. 1 Voto

 **AUTOR REVELACION**

 **Muchos autores llevan deleitándonos un tiempo, pero hay ciertos autores que no llevan tiempo escribiendo, y, sin embargo, han levantado curiosidad por sus fics tan bien escritos. Estos autores recién comienzan su carrera, y ya apuntan a lo más alto. ¡Si siguen así los lectores van a acabar adorándolos!**

•Andreu320. 5 Votos

SandyT21. 2 Votos

Messerstone. 2 Votos

Miu0. 1 Voto

jorgelatina148. 1 voto

 **MEJOR TRAMA**

 **Por mucho tiempo y dinero que se invierta en algo si no se tiene una buena historia no va a tener éxito. He aquí las mejores tramas:**

•The electric tales of Champion, Rated-Y2J. 2 Votos

Pokémon XY&Z: Second chance, FireAkai15. 1 voto

Llegando a Conocerte, Mi Horrible Perdición, BELLE-BW03. 1 voto

Hacer lo correcto (Escritos Por la Paz), Altair The Facking Assassin. 1 Voto

La Guerra X-Cross, Crismson Striker GunFire. 1 voto

Pokémon Battle online, Jovat. 1 Voto

La buena vida del campeón, Asurax1. 1 Voto

Cuando aprendí a amarte, BGBFAN-FICS. 1 voto

Pokemon X and Y dark side, .969300. 1 Voto

Enigma, El coordinador Pokémon, Kamen Rider Predator. 1 voto

 **MAYOR INNOVACIÓN**

 **La innovación es algo que nunca se ha visto antes y que promete reinventar, en este caso, la experiencia de lectura.**

 **Este es un caso curioso... los que han votado solo han votado a esta historia... ¡Que está sin terminar! Solo unos pocos han podido leer la idea de este fic,pero al parecer ha gustado tanto que solo él ha recibido votos. Habrá que esperar para ver de que se trata...**

• Aventura…¡Yo te elijo! , jorgelatina148 (no publicado aún). 5 Votos

 **Bueno, y eso es todo por este año, solo esperamos que dejéis vuestras opiniones en un review, que deis a conocer estos premios, que solo buscan apoyar a los autores, y que si eres un autor que ha salido nominado nos gustaría que te pusieras en contacto con nosotros.**

En caso de que hayas sido elegido agradecemos:

-Que des una mayor difusión de estos premios, para que así le otorguen un mayor apoyo a los nominados.

-Que coloques en tu perfil que has sido nominado a (o que has ganado) un eqba, colocandolo en este formato, para universalizarlo.

 **Premios eqba:**

 ** _Ganador de:_**

Mejor Fic (2006, 2007)

 _ **Nominado a:**_

Mejor autor (2006)

Mayor innovación (2007)

\- Que comentes con tus lectores de que se tratan los eqba Awards

-¡Y que sigas escribiendo! Queremos seguir leyendo historias como las tuyas.

Para despedirnos queremos dedicarle esta "gala" a Pablo Jesús Flores Córdova, más conocido como FandeSerena91, que falleció el pasado 18 de Abril de 2016.

Nuestras más sinceras condolencias, sabemos que disfrutaste escribiendo amourshipping.

Nos leemos, _el equipo de los eqba Awards._


End file.
